


I did something bad

by TatianaMalfoy



Series: Call it what you want [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cussing, Daddy Alfie Solomons, Death Threats, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Protective Alfie Solomons, Protective Cyril
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatianaMalfoy/pseuds/TatianaMalfoy
Summary: Alfie deals with the aftermath of keeping the meeting hidden from his wife.
Relationships: Alfie Solomons/Reader, Alfie Solomons/You
Series: Call it what you want [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074353
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	I did something bad

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Holidays!
> 
> I'm glad you are still reading this and I hope you enjoy it. Don't be shy and come say hi in the comments.  
> Reviews and criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> See you soon!

As soon as they heard the gravel fly every which way when Arthur started the car, she whirled around so fast, Alfie was afraid she’d get whiplash. The look she was giving him and the fury that was radiating off of her had Cyril tuck his tail between his legs and make a run for it. He knew that it was Alfie that was in danger now and not his mom so he was not about to stick around and subject his ears to the onslaught of shouting that was coming Alfie’s way. 

Traitor, Alfie thought to himself as he avoided looking at his missus by watching Cyril arse leaving the room. Who was he kidding though? He might have saved the mutt from certain death, but if Y/N so much as hinted at it, Alfie was sure Cyril would have him for breakfast.

“What the fuck is wrong with you, Alfred? How could you keep this from me?!? Are your wits leaving you already?”

She was sat on the comfy couch she had purchased for his office when she moved in. She had said that since he was always in the office taking care of business and she wanted to spend time with him, she was going to be “damn comfortable” doing it. Alfie would meet his maker thinking to himself that the couch was also where their bun had been made as well. He knew better than to voice his thoughts though. The missus would skin him alive and hang him to dry outside on the porch for all their neighbors to see.

“S’pose you’ll not believe I was tryin’ ta protect ya, will ya?” he tries, but her expression on her face tells him he failed.

“I wasn’t born yesterday. I would appreciate the truth from ya. How could you not tell me they had come to you for help? I know you, Alfie. You would have turned them away had I not stumbled upon you.”

It’s always worse for Alfie when his wife is disappointed and not spitting mad at him. Mad he can deal with. That sad, disappointed look kills him.

“I didn’t want to bring Thomas fucking Shelby back in your life, Y/N. Plain and simple. I ‘ad assumed he was gonn’ be there and I didn’t want ‘im within a hundred miles from ya. I’d sooner wipe the Shelbys from this earth before letting them hurt ya again. Youse me wife now and it’s me duty to take care of ya and protect ya!”

He was getting upset and his accent was becoming stronger with each word.

“They’re my family, Alfie! Goddamn it. You knew that. How can you stand there and tell me you would’ve let them die?!?”

“It ain’t me fault, innit now? Blame Thomas Shelby if you wanna blame someone,” Alfie shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t care about him! And when you realized he hadn’t come, why didn’t you send for me? If I hadn’t stumbled upon your meeting I would have seen my family for the first time in two years on the front page of the paper hanging dead! How do you think that would’ve made me feel, Alfie? Huh? How would you have protected me then?!? I practically raised Finn like my own son! And you wouldn’t have lifted a finger to help him. God knows I love ya, Alfie, but I swear to you that if Finn and Arthur and the rest would’ve hung because you thought you knew best, I would have killed ya with me bare hands and your kid still inside me!”

“Now, treacle, ya need ta calm down. It ain’t good for the-”

“If the next word out of your mouth is baby you will sleep at the bakery until said baby sleeps through the night!”

With that she turned on her heels, called for Cyril and left the house slamming the door behind her before Alfie could realize she was gone.

She waddled down the street, Cyril trotting alongside her, keeping an eye on all the people on the street, making sure none of them would get too close. Not that anybody dared to, mind you. Men tipped their hats and jumped out of the way, women looked at her in envy. Kids shouted happy greetings to her and Cyril as she had always found time to play with them and give them food or sweets.

Not only was she Alfie Solomons’ wife, rumors of her having been part of the Peaky Blinders were starting to reach London and it seemed her reputation grew faster than her belly.  
Olie was there to greet her as she got to the bakery and he was hoping the prayer he found time to say from when Alfie had called to warn him and before she got there would be enough for him to keep his head. He had told Alfie to bring her along, but the stubborn asshole was going to get them both killed.

Neither one of them said a word as he helped her down the narrow stairs they had to go down in order to reach the office.

“Don’t think you’re getting off easy, Ollie. I thought I could trust you to keep that idiot from doing stupid things!” she said as she sat down and motioned for him to do the same.

Olie snorted and even she cracked a smile at that.

“Miss, we both know that Alfie does what Alfie does, without thinking of consequences. Or he did until you came along, but he still has his stupid moments that nobody can talk him out of no matter what. I think it just gathers and gathers until he has to do something stupid or he’ll explode.”

“I’ll let you keep your head because she’s laughing, you idiot. Now get out of here ‘n go home. I already sent everybody else as well,” Alfie cuts in as he enters the office.

Ollie paled and his hand tightened on the arm of his chair, feeling the hair on the back of his head rise up. When he didn’t make a move, Alfie snapped his fingers and pointed to the door, making him sit up and rush towards the door and nearly trip on his feet.

“Idiot,” Alfie sighed as he closed the door behind Ollie.

“Takes one to know one, it seems,” Y/N chimed as she sat back and rubbed circles on her belly, trying to calm down the little baby. 

Not that it feels little. She was dreading giving birth as she was already so big and she still had around two more months to go.

Alfie winced as he sat down in the chair Ollie had just vacated.

“I’m sorry, ok? I just didn’t want them to hurt ya no more and I thought this was the best way to do it.”

Y/N sighed and shook her head, wincing when the baby moved and hit her rib. Alfie noticed and he moved around the desk and knelt in front of her chair as quickly as his aching bones allowed him too.

“Hey now, little treacle, calm down. Momma can’t take those hits, luv.”

Y/N looked down at him, as he caressed her tummy and their baby at the same time and as much as she wanted to wring his neck, she found that she couldn’t do it. She’d end up missing him too much.

“If you wanted a mousy little thing to pop you kids and cook you food, you should’ve had one of the grandmothers on the street introduce you to their nieces. M’sure you would have found the perfect little Jewish girl to “Yes, Sir” you to death. But you married me instead. Loud, bitchy, Gypsy and not afraid to kill ya dead in your own bed if you do something this stupid ever again,” she told him, slapping him upside the head.

“There’s your mommy’s one flaw, treacle. She’s perfect, she is. But she just had to be a Gypsy…” was the only response she got from the man and she knew he had heard her loud and clear.


End file.
